sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
America's Army: Rise of a Soldier
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 2 Xbox }} America's Army: Rise of a Soldier is a game developed by the U.S. Army, Ubisoft, and Secret Level. In addition to containing the original America's Army, the game also includes a new single player mode based on Major Jason Amerine's experiences in Afghanistan in the year 2001. It was released in the United States on November 17, 2005 for the Xbox. The PlayStation 2 version was in development for some time, but ultimately was }} Unlike the original America's Army, this game is not freeware. The game bears some similarity with the PC version of America's Army. Most of the maps from the PC version are in Rise of a Soldier. Plot The player starts as a recruit who undergoes Rifleman training, and has his convoy ambushed in National Tunnel. With the help of his squadmates, the recruit helps them escape Old Town. After this, the player works on Grenadier training. Shortly after training, the player is thrust into aiding the 10th Mountain Division's convoy from attackers. The remaining three missions in a mountain trying to prevent enemy forces from escaping with supply crates dropped by C-130 transports. The player is then assigned as the Automatic Rifleman, which involved defending their established base in the oil fields, and bringing the fight to the attackers. They eventually find a supply of money funding the terrorists inside a radio station's underground tunnels. The player is then assigned as a Sniper. After training, the player is sent into arctic regions to kill high-ranking officers, capture enemy territory and hold the line. After sniper training, the player is a Ranger Fireteam Leader, in which the player has an M4 carbine with pre-chosen modifications. The Fireteam Leader goes through MOUT training again with the ability to give limited orders to squadmates. After training, the Rangers raid a drug processing base and defend it from ambushing OPFOR members, and also heads to a desert base to capture a high-ranking officer, as well as defending the base from enemy attack. The player then becomes a Special Forces member, in which the player can modify his M4 carbine and lead indigenous forces. The two remaining campaigns has the player leading the forces to capture the main leaders behind the attacks, as well as helping the local allied forces protect Old Town. The campaign ends after Old Town is successfully protected, with the player and fellow Special Forces members returning home. Reception | EGM = 5.83/10 | GI = 6.5/10 | GSpot = 7.6/10 | GSpy = | GameZone = 7/10 | IGN = 5.5/10 | OXM = 7/10 | OXMUK = 7/10 | TX = 7.2/10 }} The game received "average" reviews according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. See also * Recruitment tool * Advergaming * America's Army: True Soldiers References External links * [https://web.archive.org/web/20051203043944/http://www.riseofasoldier.com/us/ Official Rise of a Soldier site] * Category:2005 video games Category:Advergames Category:America's Army Category:Cancelled PlayStation 2 games Category:Propaganda video games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games scored by Jared Emerson-Johnson Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox-only games